Part 1:Eyes For That Girl
by ra2yuri
Summary: Double D gets a girl friend.But Eddy thinks thats a problem.So he trys to get double D away from his girl friend.So as you can say Eddy is just jealous and he trys to hide his jealousy from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Big Problem

* * *

"I'm telling you I'm not wearing a red hat"said double D."Yes you are"said Eddy."No I'm not.I wear a black hat not a red hat.I didn't want to tell you this Eddy but if anyones wearing a red hat around here,Its You!"said double D."Ok Ok your not wearing a red hat,lets just forget about it and do the secret hand shake double D"said Eddy."OK"replied Eddy.

Eddy started first then double D then they both did it at the same time.But then double D did something with his finger to Eddys hand.

"WO HEY HEY HEY WO"said Eddy." What What"replied double D."Wha- What was that thing you did just now"said Eddy."I--I just added something to our secret hand shake"said double D."No-No-No yo--you don't go adding things like that to our secret hand shake"said Eddy."But..."said double D inturupted"."No you shutup I'm talking,You cant just go adding things like that to our secret hand shake...you hear me"said Eddy with his finger in double D's face."Ok Ok I will never do it again"said double D."Good.Don't ever let it happen again"said Eddy."Thats It Eddy I'm not friends with you anymore"said double D."Fine"said Eddy."Ok then"said double D."Ok then leave"said Eddy."Then I guess I will"said double D."Fine hope we never see each other again"said Eddy."You can count on it Eddy"said double D.

Next 3 Days...

* * *

"I haven't thought of a scam for three days. "said Eddy pacing back and forth."Hmmm wheres doube D"said Ed."You mean that no good friend that went off to because of he tampered with our secret hand shake...Probably at his house.Lets go see him"said Eddy.

Double D's house...

* * *

Eddy knocks on the door."Yes"said double D."Hey double D"replied Eddy."Oh hi (not my friend any more person).Look If your here to bother or say sorry to me its kind of a bad time"said doube D."Whats wrong you have chours to do"said Eddy walking into double D's house."No Its not that its"said double D.There was a sudden pause in double D's living room.

A girl was sitting on the couch doing her homework.She had blond hair,and wore glasses,and was wearing a blue shirt and a green skirt.

"Umm double D cand we talk in the bathroom for a second"said Eddy.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A GIRL IN YOUR HOUSE"said Eddy."I knew this was going to happen.Well here it goes,when you and I broke up the next they when I was going to the candy store I accidently knocked into her and here books fell and..."said double D interupted."Wait just skip that I don't have all day"said Eddy."Ok then she came to my house and we talked.So we then gazed in each other eyes,after that I asked we we could be study pals and she said..."said double D interupted again."Look stop that and go to what happend last"said Eddy."Well to tell you the truth she's kind of...my...Girl friend.

There was a pause.Eddy's face was as white as paper.

"This is sort of why I didn't want to tell you...Eddy are you alright..."said double D.


	2. Chapter 2

What A Suprise

* * *

Edd:Eddy...Eddy.Are you alright.

Eddy:...Good morning what happend wheres breakfest.

Edd:Its 1:30pm Eddy.You past out on the bathroom floor.

Eddy:Really.Why?

Edd:I was telling you about my girlfriend and...

Eddy:Ohh now I remember.How could you double D you and I said we wouldn't fall in love,date,and kiss a girl until we were adults.

Edd:Eddy you said that not me.

Eddy:Ohh yea.

Edd:Anyway she's probably waiting for me right now.You can stay in the bathroom all day if you want I'm going back in the living room.

Back in living room...

Ed:So do you like butter toast or gravy mashed potatos Girl.

Girl:I like butter toast with baken and eggs on it.But mashed potatos and gravy isnt my favorite.And my name is Cindy.

Edd:Well I'm back from the bathroom guys.

Cindy:Thats great cause I was getting to know your friend Ed here.He's cool with me.He even told me how he likes chickens.

Edd:Yea...He does that a lot.Want to go for a walk.

Cindy:Sure.

Double D and Cindy walked out the door.

Eddy:Ok Double D I got your little game now.You want to get me so angry so you can make me feel sorry for myself.Then make me learn some lesson.Well its not working,so why don't we get this scam ready.Its great were going to be rich...Ed wheres double D.

Ed:He went out with Cindy Eddy.

Eddy:Man he's good.

At the Park

* * *

Edd:You can sit on the bench Cindy.I'm going to get us some ice cream.

Cindy:Ok

Edd:Can I get two vanalla scoops please...thanks...

Eddy:A HAAAAAAAAA!

Edd:AHH!

Edd:EDDY!Why did you scare me like that,I droped the ice cream on my favorite shirt because of you.

Eddy:Don't you see shes ripping you off.Shes only trying to take your money.

Cindiy:Double D are you alright.Your shirt.Here use this tissue paper.I will buy us some more ice cream.

Edd:See Eddy.Shes not what you say she is.

Eddy:Shes only doing this for her sick kicks.

Edd:Sick kicks.Is that even a sentence.Get real Eddy she loves me and I love her.Why do you keep fussing about this.I mean your acting as if your...

Eddy:I'm what...Why are you smiling at me.

Edd:Of cause why didn't I see it before.

Eddy:See what before.

Edd:I know why your disturbing me constanly about this.Eddy there is only one reason to this.

Eddy:Ohh really.What then.

Edd:Eddy are you jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy Rises His Ugly Head

* * *

Eddy:No way Double D.How can I be jealous.

Edd:Its written all over your face Eddy.Theres no hiding it.

Eddy:Listin romeo boy I do not love.The only thing I love is my self and money of cause.

Edd:Whatever you say Eddy.But I know your really fibbing.

Eddy:NO I'M NOT!I'm going home.You and general cute over there can kiss and make out all you want.I'm going home.

Edd:Eddy wait you can't hide whats inside.

Eddy:Ohh which I just rememberd.I don't have any thing inside...I'm hungry.

Eddy left the park

Cindy:Double D.

Edd:Yes Cindy.

Cindy:Does Eddy hate me.

Edd:...Ummm well he doesn't hate you he's just getting to no you better.Don't worry Eddy has his reasons,he just can't seem to open up to some people such as your self.Give him some time Cindy.In no time he might even hang out with you and I.

Cindy:Sure thing Double D.

Eddys House

Eddy:He Things I'm jealous HA.I don't even care if he goes out with that Cindy girlfriend of his who needs him.If I ever wanted a girl I would probably buy one at the store...If the had one in stock...Why am I still talking about this.

End Of Episode 1

* * *

Episode 2:Edd goes out with his parents.And Cindyvisits Eddy.Eddy and Cindy chat but then Eddy gets weird feelings for Cindy.


End file.
